Time Cannot Erase
by Jenn1
Summary: Movieverse & minor Comicverse. Mary Jane thinks about different hardships and wonders if she can still be second place in her husband's life. Post SM2, ten years later.


**Title:** Time Cannot Erase

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movieverse - minor Comicverse Mary Jane thinks about different hardships and wonders if she can still be second place in her husband's life. Post SM2, ten years later.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **Both movies. Minors ones for the comics.

**Timeline:** Ten years after the second movie ends.

**Category:** Angst

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. Stan Lee and Marvel own them. Not making one penny for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts are in italics_.

* * *

The clock read 2:14 AM.

Turning on her side, Mary Jane Watson-Parker tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. But no matter what, she wasn't going to fall asleep.

Getting up, she put on her robe, and walked toward the bedroom door, but stopped when she passed the French doors. They were unlocked, but closed.

The autumn night air blew in when M.J. opened the doors. Walking out onto the spacious balcony, she remembered she left her robe open to the cold air. Her feet were also bare, but Mary Jane didn't mind it.

Tying the sash to her robe, Mary Jane thought,_ I wonder how long I'll be able to tie the sash on this robe?_

She hadn't even told Peter about the baby. Already four months along, Mary Jane knew she couldn't stay silent much longer about her condition.

Maybe she was afraid if she said anything, M.J. would jinx the health of her little one. That was crazy, maybe. But after the miscarriage of her first, she wasn't so sure. Mary Jane didn't think she could take it if something happened to this baby.

Looking out into the city, she didn't see any sign of her husband. Mary Jane honestly hoped that Peter wasn't being careless out there.

So much had happened to them in the past ten years. Some good, some bad. With everything that happened, M.J. could have written and directed countless movies. But no, her forte was her acting career. With the different events in their lives, Peter and Mary Jane didn't have much peace.

One of their problems had been a dear friend of theirs, Harry Osborn. All because of his father's mistake, it had sent his son into madness. Both of them, especially Peter, tried to do what they could to help Harry. But in the end the Green Goblin had killed him.

But Harry, or rather his alias, had been one of the many villains the city and Spider-Man had to face. Dr. Connors, Eddie Brock, and Phil Urich, just to name a few people who were villains that had aliases. From time to time Spider-Man, Peter rather, had to deal with them.

_I knew what I was getting into then, and now I'm regretting it?_ No, it wasn't regret, it was loneliness. It wasn't that she thought Peter didn't love her. But with him being Spider-Man, he came first. Even after eight years of marriage, Spider-Man was always out there saving someone.

_But can't Peter realize that he can't save the world, or rather the entire city?_

Shivering from the cold wind, Mary Jane went back inside. Looking outside one more time, but with no luck, she closed the French doors, leaving them unlocked.

Sitting down in the armchair in the comer, M.J. tucked her feet under her. With a weary sigh, she just looked around the darkened bedroom without really seeing it.

Restless, M.J. turned the rings on her left hand with her right forefinger and thumb. She had gotten into a bad habit of doing that when she was anxious.

She didn't really have anyone to talk to about her concerns. But then, how many people would believe she was married to the city's vigilante?

Her mother had died some years ago from cancer. Her father…well, they weren't very close, though they did talk at times. And Peter's aunt, May Parker, had died just a few months prior.

Mary Jane hadn't taken her vows to Peter lightly. She loved him with all of her heart. She always would.

But would Peter give up being Spider-Man for her? Would he do if for the sake of their child? That was something only Peter would know the answer to.

Hearing the French doors open, M.J. remained still and did not rise from her seat. With the moonlight shimmering through the doors, she saw Peter walk in on silent feet and close the doors with the lightest of sounds.

"I hope tonight's adventure left you unharmed, husband."

If M.J. hadn't been so down, she would have laughed as Peter Parker almost literally jumped out of his skin. Turning around to face her, he said, "I didn't think you would be awake."

_I'm always awake when you're out there, Peter._ "I was getting worried."

"Well, I'm just fine, as you can see." Walking over to her, he easily lifted Mary Jane up to stand on her own two feet.

Finding the seam of his mask, M.J. pulled it off so she could see her husband's face in the dim moonlight. "Good."

Giving his wife a light, but lingering kiss, Peter said, "Why don't we spend the day together, just you and me?"

"At three in the morning?"

Laughing softy, he said, "No, love. Though, I could think of something…"

Trying not to smile, she asked, "Promise, just us for the next 24 hours? No criminals, Jameson, or Spider-Man?"

"I promise. I'm all yours, always."

_No, not always._ Pushing that negative thought away, she smiled at him. "Well then, Tiger, I'm all yours, too."

M.J. would tell him about the baby tomorrow. Tomorrow was a brand new day. But right now Mary Jane was simply enjoying the passionate kiss Peter was giving her.

**The End**

**Note: **A good bit of this story is based off the movies and rumors of what some people (not my opinion) think may happen in SM3. The rest of it is my own opinion. None of this is really comicbased except the idea. I don't know anything on the comics except some information I got off a website. I never read them. If there are any mistakes on facts, please excuse them. I hope the song fit well with the story.

I am still working on the next part to Brother: Love and Adversity. Just wanted to take a small break and do this ficlit.

I hope you liked this pointless, or plotless, angsty ficlit.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


End file.
